


Trust me.

by tasto777



Series: look, Professor [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, i hate them for being so in love and so hurt now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasto777/pseuds/tasto777
Summary: Raquel doesn't know what to do with the Professor





	Trust me.

„Raquel, would you please hear me out?“

He looks at her seeing her head sinking and slowly rising up again. Her voice is so distant when she finally looks at him and starts speaking.

„You know that I loved you, don’t you? You knew that I was easy to comfort, hurt as I was as an abused woman. And I told you everything. Damn! I trusted you. I can’t believe what a fool I’ve been. Sleeping with you, trusting you, just … it’s a mess. and god dammit you know this too well.“  
She has looked away while talking but now her eyes are on him again. She even has no idea what to call him now.  
Salva, Sergio, the Professor? He was her Salva. Hers.

„Just don’t lie to me again, Salva.“  
It was barely ore than a breath but then slowly some tears crossed her face.

„I know what this looks like to you, but you have to believe me. I had a plan for everything that could happen. Everything but falling in love with the Inspector in charge. I never planned that. It could have screwed up the whole plan.  
Trust me one last time.  
I love you.“

**Author's Note:**

> this whole Thing happening between them after she found out hurts so much dammit. i ship them so hard.  
> I apologize for spelling or Grammar mistakes, just tell me and I'll fix them. english is just not my first language.  
> btw I'm in Episode 7, so please don't spoil me hehe
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> I'd love to hear your opinion :D


End file.
